1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Microsoft Windows®, image data generated by an application is rendered into a format in which the image data can be printed by a printer driver, and stuck in the printer queue of a print spooler in response to a request for printing from a user, for example. The print spooler takes a print job out of the printer queue and passes it to a port monitor. The port monitor, when receiving the print job, then transmits the print job to a printer set as an output destination. The printer as an output destination executes printing based on the print job. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-048766 discloses a configuration of switching output destinations of a print job by changing a print port for each print job.
Here, since a port monitor is scalable, it is possible by setting one's own port monitor to enable an execution of a processing except for a normal printing. Here, considered is an idea of realizing, by a port monitor, a processing of displaying an instruction screen before an execution of printing, executing the printing when receiving an instruction for executing (continuing) the printing from a user, and cancelling the printing when receiving an instruction for cancellation. Since the port monitor operates by a system process, it is generally impossible to display a UI in a session of a user. Therefore, a technique of preparing a resident application which operates in the session of the user and displaying a UI through the intervention of the resident application has been known.
However, there is a problem that the processing efficiency deteriorates when a UI requiring a reception of a response (instruction) by a user is displayed, since it is conventionally impossible to carry forward a next job until receiving the response by the user.